Sept. 15 1983
Sept. 15 1983 is the 12th song on the album Heretic Pride. Press Kit notes Sept. 15 1983 This is about the death of Prince Far I, one of the most unusual and awesome figures to arise from the reggae explosion of the seventies. He was murdered in his home by unknown assailants on the date which give this song its title. Far I was by all accounts a good guy, and his songs are loving, almost paternal urgings to the listener. Early in his career, he was called "King Cry Cry," owing to his tendency to burst into tears while singing. I'm not that emo yet but one almost wishes for that kind of sincerity, you know? Lyrics Long dinner with some friends Way out way out in Portmore Servants of the pharaoh Slip in through an open door All business Bearing knives and zip-guns So get on the floor now every last one Every last one The heat drifts across the land If I forget Israel Let me forget my right hand And on the floor Michael James Williams Feels his fingers start to freeze And the whole scene's like a movie Paramedics on their knees Try try your whole life To be righteous and be good Wind up on your own floor Choking on blood The heat drifts across the land If I forget you Israel Let me forget my right hand And the house still smells like onions When the ambulance arrives Gabriel in postal blue Loads up the car and drives to Spanish Town About three miles away Where will the wicked run to on that last day? On that last day? The heat drifts across the land If I forget you Israel Let me forget my right hand Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song about the death of my favorite reggae singer, Prince Far I. He was murdered in his own home on September 15th, 1983, which is the name of this song." -- 2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *"So I have to tell you my stoner years are way way way way way behind me, and I don't generally consider the Mountain Goats the sort of band you would smoke out massively to and then listen to, but I don't really know because it has been a long time, for all I know 95% of the fanbase is fully blazed at all times (Peter Hughes: 'Right now'). But this is the first song I ever recorded, or tracked, as we say in the biz that in the middle of it when it was taking shape, I was like, I hope once the record comes out, I hope people are fully, fully blunted enjoying this jam. This song is about a guy who spent much of his life fully blunted and reading 'Ja Bible' and he was a good fellow and he deserved better than to die so young and it's called September 15th 1983." -- 2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA Things Referenced in this Song * "If I forget you Israel / Let me forget my right hand" is reminiscent of Psalm 137:5. In most recent versions of the Bible, it reads "If I forget you, Jerusalem, may my right hand forget its skill." Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-05 - Belly Up - Aspen, CO *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-08 - Jackpot Saloon - Lawrence, KS *2007-11-13 - Madhatter - Covington, KY *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2008-02-23 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-27 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-05 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-14 - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-03-18 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-03-19 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-03-20 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-09-14 - End of the Road Festival - Dorset, England *2008-09-15 - ULU - London, England *2008-10-13 - Park West - Chicago, IL *2008-10-14 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2008-10-17 - Bluebird Theater - Denver, CO *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-24 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-29 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2008-10-31 - The Foundation - Lubbock, TX *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-11-03 - Republic - New Orleans, LA *2008-11-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2008-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2008-11-07 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-03-21 - Sixth & I Historic Synagogue - Washington, D.C. *2009-04-02 - Courtyard Café at University of Illinois - Champaign, IL *2009-11-18 - Antones - Austin, TX *2010-06-04 - Neurolux - Boise, ID *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France (partial) Videos of this Song *2007-11-13 - Madhatter - Covington, KY *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V Category:Heretic Pride songs Category:Video